Hopelessly Devoted
by Cute2boot
Summary: James and Lily get into a lovers spat Lily seems to think the love of her lifes eye is wandering a bit. SO what does she do? Tales immedate action and Leaves him along with Harry. It's up to The rest of The Marauders To raise Jame's spirit. Maybe a littl
1. Down in the Dumps

Hey my beauties! Well don't you get a double wammy eh? I'm writing this story with a great author named Cait!, she's a writer on FacFic so make sure and check out her stories!!!  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin sighed wearily, and looked around his ramshackle flat. " alright..well no one is over..I'm more then comfortably bored. I have no girlfriend or Job.I can think of only one thing that can cheer me up" he thought aloud to himself. After a few minutes of sheer reflection Remus walked over to his fire place and with a grin he murmured " ah..My Life sucks". Remus stepped carefully into the coal covered fire place and boomed. "Grims drive" He felt a sudden lurching movement.he was spinning fast.he tucked his legs and elbows in until he reached his destination. Which was not the one he planned...  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~* *~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
"You Know.it's Pretty sad when you of all people get dumped, eh Prongs?" quipped Sirius with a small grin on his face, as he polished off the rest of his butter beer.   
  
James turned acutely, glaring at his best mate standing before him. "Look it's just a little marriage spat.well you know I'm miserable but C'mon it was her fault!!!" cried James in desperate indignation.  
  
"Look all I'm saying mate is while your sitting here wasting away with me, Your vivacious wife and might I add your only son, are sitting high and mighty in Godrics hallow, with might I add again ALL YOUR GOLD." Added Sirius, seriously giving his best mate a meaningful look.  
  
"MATES!" screamed Remus, running in thru the open door. "Don't you ever shut your front door?"   
  
"Alright then Moony, we're keeping you out of the butterbeer as of now" quipped James looking at his friend with great concern. "No, you insolent fool! You shut off your floo entrance, and just how did you expect me to- Hey what's wrong with him" sputtered Remus, his handsome features suddenly turning gloom, at one glance of his mates face.   
  
"Lily left em" said Sirius nonchalantly, while unscrewing another cap off of the infamous wizard drink.  
  
"She what" asked Remus with a quizzled look now replacing the gloom.  
  
Before Sirius carried on James cut in "WE'RE having a little lovers spat.."  
  
"Oh care to enlighten me then?" Remus said softly  
  
"well I-uh_ said James awkwardly turning a rather rosy shade  
  
"so then your to blame" said Remus knowingly  
  
"yes" sighed James, looking rather relived that he didn't have to revisit the heart wrenching details of the love of his life and their "temporary" separation  
  
"well" said Remus rubbing his hands together, I know of a little place that my parents left me it's a little ways from diagon ally, it just might cheer you up.!" Said Remus winking.  
  
James did not look up or give a motion that he recognized Remus's idea.  
  
"It's a Beach James! A Beach, it's the perfect day for it after all not a cloud in the sky. It will take Lily off your mind for a bit mate and that's just what you need" said Remus knowingly.  
  
Just then Sirius had just walked in, having just finished James's laundry. "What's the beaaaaaccccccchhhhhhh?" James glared at his annoying friend. "Do you HAVE to speak like that?" "Yessssssss!" "WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DO YOU HAVE TO SPEAK LIKE THAT?" "Cozzzzz i'mmmm innnnn slowwwwww motionnnnnnn!" Sirius explained slowly.   
  
"Sirius" Said Remus seriously. " I think you have had way to many of these" he said nodding a the butterbeer clasped in his hands.   
Sirius chuckled. " I think you may be right"   
"So how bout it guys?" Said Remus offering up his hand awaiting to go. "Oh hell yea!, Would I miss missing hot witches in revealing suites.mm yea I THINK NOT" said Sirius enthusiastically.  
  
James merrily shook his head "No...no I can't.that's the reason were separate as of now.she thought my eye was wandering a bit"   
  
"Look James, this will do you some good, everyone needs a break sometime" argued Remus reasonably. "yes but what about Lily and Harry?" he said, quickly making up an excuse.   
  
"Look mate it's just one trip to the beach, Do it for me! Your old pal Padfoot who desperately needs to get laid again.I mean you know do it for yourself." Said Sirius flashing his pearly whites.  
  
James sighed and then muttered under his breath. "Fine, i'll go! Just to show Lily i can live without her!" "Actually, i've got an idea," said Sirius, his eyes sparkling. "Are you crying, Padfoot?" james said, leaing in for a closer look. "No! My eyes are sparkling because i have a wonderful idea!" "Righto. What's that?" "Now, listen carefully here..."said Sirius we get nice easy blondes for us two.and a barn yard animal for Remmie and we parade them around like it's no tommorow"   
  
  
  
"I like it!" said James, with mock enthusiasm. "Excuse me... why do i get the barnyard animal?" said Remus, looking quite upset "well, if peter was here, he'd get it, but i have no intention of inviting him, and neither do you-" "Yoohoo!" called peter from the doorway "is anyone home?"   
  
"dammit" hissed Sirius while rolling his eyes  
  
  
"Not like I was hanging from the roof like a fridged bat using extendo ears to secretly listen into your conversation for about 20 minutes or so..but uh Did I hear that you lot are going to the beach?" asked Peter wide eyed and curious.   
  
"No.no your ears must be broken.I would go back to Zonkos and- "spat Sirius but was quickly silenced by a harsh blow to the foot, compliments of Remus.  
  
"Why yes we were Peter" said Remus smiling in a rather superficial manner.  
  
"Well then that's what I thought" quipped Peter. "So that's why I nipped back home quickly and I got my swimming turnks.my snorkal.my sun tan lotion.my sunglasses.my fuzzy towel..my little buckets.green and silver not the purple.no no not the purple..and" droned Peter.  
  
"Make it stop seethed Sirius to James"  
  
"All I can say mate..is that this is gonna be a looooooong day" said James grinning  
  
***  
  
Hey you guys!!! Ok so This is a Story by me and my girl Cait!! She was the one who came up with this amazing concept!!. SO make sure and tell us what you think!! Cause you know damn right it's important to us!!!! =) 


	2. Rejection

Aw hey thanks to my first reviewers for this story!!  
  
Rogue! (Official member to the Review Crew) And  
  
Introducing!! Lol  
  
Jacob!!  
  
And I just got a review from SugaMama  
  
And Renia  
  
Aha Oh My God as I'm writing this "I keep hearing you got mail" and new reviews are pouring in! so I keep changing my thank you's lol  
  
Thanks you Four!  
  
I had no intentions of updating so quickly but hey why not? I mean I do have some free time on my well and willing hands so why not?  
  
***  
  
"Well!" asked Sirius impatiently, "What are we waiting for?" Remus replied, while rolling his eyes, "Sirius, we kinda needa pack!" "no," insisted Sirius, "we just go out and buy stuff!'' James interjected, "yeah, but some of us, like me! have their stupid jealous wife, sitting at home, wasting ALL my money!" he groaned dramatically. "he has a point, you know!" peter told them seriously.  
  
4 hours later  
  
"So" said Sirius frowning. " I was foolish enough to imply that you knew how to get to his place eh Lupin?"  
  
"Now see here" growled Remus in-between clenched teeth. He grouped the wall that was concealing the entrance to the vacation spot. "It-has-to be here-somewhere" he muttered distractedly as he continued patting the wall madly.  
  
"Maybe you have to tap it with your wand" offered up James shrugging. He had a mild concern spread on his face and after one look from Remus, he retreated to a near by box to rest upon.  
  
"I-bet-" said Peter enthusiastically. "You have to say some super secret password!! Like on That episode of Merlins magical mischief of miraculously monotonous mayhem-Where Merlin was in a tight situation and then WHAM ZAM ZOWIE he said the magic word and he was saved!!"  
  
Peter mused on "I bet it some real cool word like hmm Calabunga! That's what Merlins catch phrase is you know?"  
  
"Look you dung for brains" snarled Sirius loosing his temper with the more than enthusiastic Peter. "Remus's parents are INTELLECTUALS! They would never watch such a mindless show as of Merlins magical mischief of miraculously monotonous mayhem!! And no way in hell would they ever say CalaBunga for Christ sakes"  
  
but he was cut off-  
  
The wall started to tremble viciously. One by one the brick will separated and left a narrow path. Dust filled the air, filling the lungs of the young men. The wall lead to a pitch black hall way.  
  
"Well I'll be" murmured Remus placing his hand upon his chin in awe.  
  
Peter let out a triumphant whoop and punched the air with his pudgy fist. Very rarely was Peter ever right. He was the member of the group who always needed protection but always strived for the attention. He had no special charm like James Charisma like Sirius or genuine sincerity like Remus. He was just Peter nothing more and nothing less.  
  
"How would you like to kiss his ass now Sirius?" teased James "Would you like to bend over or have you sit and him stand?"  
  
This comment earned James a rough playful punch in the arm and malicious glare from his best mate.  
  
"Moving right along then" said Remus clapping his hands together hastily.  
  
"Right" said Sirius and James in unison moving towards the pathway.  
  
"Lumous" murmured Remus and the end of his wand lit up with a vibrant teal.  
  
Hunching over the marauders traveled through the small crawl place, beating branches and vines that stood in their path. After fifteen minutes of silent traveling only heavy breathing could be heard being exhaled from the Marauders.  
  
"I'm tired of all this crawling" whined Peter  
  
"don't worry your little head about it, were not enjoying this anymore then you are" huffed Sirius while pushing a rather large plant from his face.  
  
"just relax" said Remus kindly. "we're only five minutes away now  
  
  
  
"five minutes my ass" seethed Sirius as he crouched out of the crawl place and began dusting himself off.  
  
"well it's rather hard, to know how far you are from some place when you only have wand light" snapped Remus.  
  
The beach was simply extravagant. The sky was clear and a rich blue color. The sea breeze gently would graze your cheek and make you smile from it warmth. Laughter and joy wafted in the air. The Marauders stood there mezmerorzed by mother nature's beauty at it's complete best. The warmth entranced them and made them feel so light and happy.  
  
"Remus??, Remus Lupin is that you?" screeched a curvy Blonde from the other side of the beach.  
  
"damn" purred Sirius as he did his typical inspection.  
  
"Patience York" murmured Remus as he smiled into her embrace.  
  
"it's been so long since ive seen you" said Remus chuckling  
  
" I know too long" said Patience giggling.  
  
Patience nervously tucked her blonde locks behind her ear and fidgeted with her leg in the sand "so." she murmured.  
  
"you look fabulous love, honestly you've completely changed you've lost so much weight it's remarkable. If I didn't just have my heart broken you know I'd be all over you" said Remus was a suave smile.  
  
Patience laughed apprectivly " The last time we saw each other rem, I we were 12 and I weighed 200 pounds!!!"  
  
"dear lord" said Sirius quickly rebounding by covering it with a cough  
  
"So" said Sirius recovering" Talking about being Single, I'm single your hot lets go get wet" he smiled broadly and wrapped his arm around the curly blonde.  
  
"Look buddy, I'm not some toy to play with, your not my type quite frankly I find nothing attractive about you. You're the wheeling and dealing type The one night standers and I don't need that. The tall dark and handsome. The perfect at quidditch heart breaking guy that everyone hates to love and loves to hate!" Patience seethed as she struck Sirius across the face.  
  
A loud snap filled the air.  
  
"Rejection" said James chuckling  
  
ew yea I know! I hate when Sirius hooks up with people it's just wrong! Lol So I had to make a strong will character to kind of put his sexiness in it's place. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I started writing it a couple days ago hoping to post it then but alas that never happened. SO here I am not with this I wish it was a tad long but inspiration fails me and I don't wish to write complete crap just to fill up the page.  
  
Not my style. I'm hoping to get more reviews on this I received four already which was amazing because it was all in the first day! Which I'm so very happy about!. I wish this to be another success maybe hopefully like intolerable cruelty?  
  
Cait and I are working for ya and we hope you like this! So please drop us a line and tell us how we are doing!  
  
Even add anything-constructive crit because it is sooo very helpful. I know I will have loads of grammatical errors. That just is not my strong spot! And no matter what I still can't seem to get it all right lol!  
  
A saw a **great** author do this so I'm dittoing her idea!  
  
My Immortal By Evanescence  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
Supressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Fish in the sea

Aight yall Ive been grounded..I swear I didn't die.but you know what makes Andi sad? No reviews have been pumpin in! c'mon naw you gotta hook Cait and I up  
  
It's been so long I'm sorry!!  
  
Ok so I have some serious apologizing to Cait! I know it's been about almost a month and I haven't even kept in contact! Ugh I am horrible I know .but the rents just ain't understanding me is all LOL  
  
So I'm really sorry to the reVi*ew crew and to ma Partner in crime here!  
  
Where I'm heading towards the story!  
  
Maybe Lily will come into play??  
  
Maybe not, you shall find out!  
  
`::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.`  
  
Fish in the Sea  
  
`::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.`  
  
Sirius gaped at Patience York as his and flew automatically to his cheek.   
  
"I'll see you around, Sirius," Paitence said cooly, as she stalked off.   
"you have GOT to be kidding me" seethed Sirius. He clenched his fits tightly to his side and gazed at his friends for comfort.  
  
"So!" James said brightly, "wheres the house?"   
  
Remus pointed to a one story house, 200 meters away from where they were standing.  
  
"could this day get any worse?" whined Sirius  
  
"cool you jets" said Peter in a comforting tone "Like you say to me...it's one girl in an entire sea of women"  
  
"Your right mate" said Sirius taking Peters words to heart. " I mean she passed up a great opportunity spend time with the big S-man"  
  
"right.", said Remus sniggering "Shall we get a move on then,? S-man"  
  
"ha ha very funny wolf Boy", Sirius grinned.  
  
"Hey now", seethed Remus growing more annoyed by the minute  
  
"Let's get ready to Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumble", teased Peter in his best announcer voice.  
  
"alright Mates honestly, let's at least get to the place before you bloody each other up", asked James reasonably.  
  
"Well by all means Prongs let us not get in the way of your conquest to achieve the Nobel Peace Price", joked Sirius  
  
" ha ha", said James sarcastically  
  
`::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*. ::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.  
  
"Gemini, hand me the lotion would you?" asked a vivacious red head from behind a pair of black sunglasses.  
  
"Surely" said Gemini grinning  
  
"now are you sure Remus won't mind?, after all we never officially asked him to use his family's estate!", continued the red head casually raising her brow with concern.  
  
"Look Pet, I used to date Remus of course he won't mind", argued Gemini  
  
"Now look at you Gem, making it sound like you dated him merely months ago.this was years ago..your married now with two bloody children", exclaimed Adelle throwing her hands into the air.  
  
"Chill, Adelle there is now way Remus is going to here anyways I mean I'm just being a worrier is all," said Lily soothingly.  
  
"alright", huffed Adelle  
  
"come here honey", said Lily smiling broadly at her toddling toddler "come here Harry, yes that's mummy's good boy"  
  
"Your such a good mum Lily", said cooed Adelle.  
  
Lily giggled "Thanks Adelle", she sighed "But I do wish I was a better wife"  
  
"Now see here Lillian, me husband n I always get in little tiffs, your married it's ok to be a bit insecure, everyone is!" exclaimed Gemni slaming her fist on the sand  
  
"ah, the hot blooded Irish" teased Adelle  
  
" I know.but James he loves me so much and I know that and he adores Harry oh he's such a good father too", gushed Lily riding on the verge of tears.  
  
"No crocodile tears here dear, we are going to have some serious fun" Said Adelle soothingly  
  
"Your right", said Lily Indignantly clencing her fists. "James is probably out there living it up with his chums!"  
  
"Now Lil! Calm down! Said Gemini  
  
" Let's head back to the house for some tea then? Asked Adelle  
  
"right" said Lily while easing her breathing  
  
`::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*. ::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.  
  
"Almost there" said Peter huffing  
  
"red alert" said Sirius licking his lips eagerly  
  
"huh?", said James distractedly  
  
"Check out red 20 meters up.damn" said Sirius grinning.  
  
"wow" said James smirking "check out her ass"  
  
"That's the spirit" cried Sirius slapping his best mate on the back  
  
" And look", said Remus she's heading towards the cottage"  
  
"Lookie,Lookie she's got friends too LOOKS LIKE WERE SHAKEN UP BOYS" said Sirius laughing  
  
"REMUS! JAMES ! PETER! SAM!" cried Patience trotting up the beach momentarily taking the attention from the mysterious red head.  
  
"IT'S SIRIUS YOU BLOODY WANKER" said Sirius cupping his hands and responding to her cry.  
  
" One little boy is in the water and no one can get him out he's got blonde hair- you have to help him" screeched Patience to almost the point of hysterics.  
  
James nodded and headed towards the water..  
  
`::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*. ::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.  
  
"This is really nice", said Lily entering the cottage.  
  
"Let's tuck the boys in for a small nap shall we?" offered Gemini  
  
"right", said Lily nodding appreactivly "this mummy needs a rest"  
  
"I'll put a kettle on the stove" said Adelle heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Lily cuddled Harry close and kiss him gently on the hair line before laying him to sleep. He cooed happily and drifted off to dream land.  
  
" I love you " Lily whispered quietly to her son  
  
"same to ye" said Gemini kissing her sons abe and Seamus.  
  
`::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*. ::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.  
  
A loud crashing noise filled the cabin air and Adelle screamed in Surpise. Lily and Gemini came rushing to her aid.  
  
"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE HERO LADS!" cried Sirius as he hoisted James higher on his shoulders.  
  
Lily gaped.  
  
James grinned foolishly and Patience gushed.  
  
"Oh James you were so amazing!!", exclaimed the tiny Blonde  
  
"Why I'm so proud I could just kiss you" she continued on  
  
"but you won't" seethed Lily  
  
Silence....  
  
"Lily!!" exclaimed James.  
  
`::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*. ::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.  
  
Dun dun dun!!! So everyone meets in the same cabin!!  
  
To clear it up Gemini dated Remus way back in their school years.And being the romantic he is.he showed her the beach and why she just never forgot it!!  
  
So I left yall on a cliff hanger Mwa ha ha ha ha!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Like I said before I got this song Idea from a brilliant author here on Fanfiction So heres the song!  
  
GOOD CHARLOTTE  
  
"Hold On"  
  
This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Your days  
  
You say they're way too long  
  
And your nights  
  
You can't sleep at all  
  
Hold on  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on  
  
`::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*. ::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.``::.*.::.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW WE NEED THEM PLEASEEEEEE 


	4. Express yourself don't repress yourself

This is such a short chapter ahh ahh ahh I know I know...but yes I Cait and I have been working hard we just haven't been inspired at all for long periods of time! But hey! Were back so are you ready for this? This chapter has drama! Go get ready steady  
  
Here  
  
We  
  
Go  
  
'  
  
`::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::`  
Express Yourself. Don't repress yourself   
  
`::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::``::*::`   
  
James heart began to pound loudly in his chest, he knew exactly what this looked like. It appeared to be a cozy little get together in a cabin. There was nothing he could ever say for his Lily to believe him. His palms began to moisten under the grip.. His mind was reeling what could be possibly say to make her believe him?   
  
Patience giggled softly as she released James from her clutches and quietly stepped over towards the stairway.   
  
"OH No you don't' spat Lily as she furiously running her finger through her long red hair. The tone in Lily's voice was enough to make Patience stand stalk still.   
  
"Not to be..Bad friends or anything.. murmured Adelle quietly "But I think it best that Gem and Myself leave for a little while, let you love birds figure this outÃ¢â   
  
Lily nodded and the two girls disappeared into the living room quietly.   
  
"Pet, n-n-othing is going on stammered James "Like hell it's not!" Lily sneered.   
  
"She's right, you know, James..." Patience said, reaching her hand out to him.   
  
James quickly batted it away.   
  
"James! This is why i thought we should give it a break!" Lily pleaded.   
  
"I wasn't doing anything, Lilsy!" James said, using his pet name for her. Lily looked at him, searching out the truth... and she found it.   
  
"Then get rid of that slapper!"   
  
~*~*~*~* I'm so sorry, Remus!" Paitence said tearfully to Remus.   
  
"Yeah, i know... see ya!!" he said, slamming the door in her face.   
  
"well! thank god shes gone!" Sirius said.   
  
Remus glared at him. "she's still my friend, you just don't like her coz she's the first girl who hasn't fallen over her own feet when she meets you!"   
  
"Yeah... that was James wasn't it?!" Sirius shouted, stomping out the door   
  
'*************************************************************'  
  
Remus muttered angrily to himself the cautiously he tiptoed towards the kitchen "this has been one hell of a vacation" he murmured aloud while reaching for a pot, to make tea.  
  
Minutes later the loud whistle of the kettle filled the dead air. Lily could hear it from her room. There was no reason to be upset with James, she knew the perfectly well he had done nothing with that Bimbo. Still though SHE wanted him and he was hers.  
"This is so stupid", Lily said sighing while looking out the window. There was a congregation of wizards and witches playing and have a grand old time. Their young laughter and careless nature made Lily reminisce of their school days. What had happened to them now? They had grown whether they enjoyed it or not they had grown.  
  
Lily groaned, she had to apologize she was in the wrong and knew it.  
Bracing herself she rose from the soft luxury of the bed and mentally set herself for what was to come next. 


End file.
